The Adventures of Nazret
by kirbylover2000
Summary: Three magical animals are on a quest; they need to get dragons back to their side of their world, Nazret. Please R/R!


An original story, about three magical creatures on a quest, enjoy! Next chapter's going up after 5 reviews, so please R/R!  
  
~kirbylover2000  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the early years of Nazret, a powerful sorceress sent all of the dragons to the other side of the planet. She didn't realize that if the dragons disappeared, all the magic would be taken with them. Now three creatures there are and a mission, given by P.O.P.S, to get the dragons back to their side of the world...the only problem is that they're stranded in the middle of a non-magical desert.  
  
"Erm, guys, how are we going to get all of the dragons to our side, when we're stranded in the middle of a non-magical desert?" Sarah asked. Sarah was an always-cheerful field mouse, whose happiness usually got on everyone's nerves. "Well, if we actually knew that, we wouldn't be standing here." Cristina, a desert cat, with beautiful markings on her rich, silky fur, said obviously. "Why don't we try and...build a rocket or something...?" Nicole suggested hopefully. Nicole was a common pink jackrabbit. She broke up the common bickering between Sarah and Cristina. "I don't think we have enough time, people, or money for that." Sarah stated thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly, a small, purple dragon popped out of a dragon hole. "Er...who are you?" Sarah asked, looking at the creature warily. "The name's Orps, what's yours?" He replied. "Orps? What kind of a name is that?" Sarah asked. "And why should we trust you? For all we know you could blast our heads off any second!" Nicole told the dragon. "Well, that's true, I guess, but I would never do that. I'm here on a mission. You see, that sorceress from the early times has come back from the dead and is trying to kill all of dragon-kind. All of us dragons thought that she would be on this side; after all, this is where she died." Orps said casually. "Are making this up? This can't be true." Cristina stated. "Well, it does sound hard to believe, but its all true. I think one of her followers must of revived her using the little bit of magic that was left - You guys aren't followers, right?" He asked in one breath. "Oh no, we're on a mission too, actually." Nicole told him. "Oh, really? What mission?" Orps asked. "We're all trying to get your kind to live on this side of Nazret. The animals here need magic too, ya know." Nicole said to the dragon. "Hmm, maybe I can help! First, you've got to build some sort of machine to get over to our side. Then, maybe you can try to convince them there. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you now. I've got a dead sorceress to kill!" Orps said, as he popped back into his hole, and left.  
  
"That was a nice little fellow!" Sarah said cheerfully. "Er...yeah, I guess." Cristina said, watching the dragon hole. "So...how are we going to build a 'some sort of machine' that will bring us across Nazret?" Nicole asked. " We don't have any power tools, metal, or anything!" "Well, maybe we could ask all of the other creatures here to help!" Sarah said happily. "That's a great idea, braniac! Now we'd have to find those 'other magical creatures,' right? Oh, wait, we're in the middle of a non- magical desert!" Cristina yelled. "Ohh...I didn't think about that..." Sarah said quietly. "Stop yelling!" Nicole exclaimed. "Um, guys? Now that we've stopped fighting, I think we have a 'some sort of machine' machine to build!" Sarah announced. "Well, yeah, I guess." Cristina said.  
  
"Pass the screwdriver. Pass the hammer. Pass the socket wrench. Pass the - " Sarah mumbled. "Er, Sarah? We don't have any tools." Nicole said. "Well, then, where'd I get this nifty hammer?" Sarah replied. "That's a rock you're holding, if you didn't notice." Cristina said. "No, it's a...er...hammerock. Haven't you heard of them? They've only been out for forever." Sarah said to Cristina 'knowingly.' "Er...yeah, whatever. Anyway, I don't think your...contraption is going to help us. Any ideas Nicole?" Cristina asked.  
  
"Hmm...Maybe we could find Orps, and get him to ask his dragon friends to fly us over to their part of the world." Nicole thought. "Yeah...maybe. But where would we find him? He's probably long gone by now! Or...uh..." Cristina looked down. "We could always follow his tunnel...Oh, wait...How are we going to fit? Orps was pretty small." "Maybe we could shrink ourselves, and just crawl into the hole! I've seen some humans do that, so I'm sure it works." Sarah suggested, looking into Orp's abandoned, lonely tunnel. "Humans? Those lowly creatures? They could never build such an advanced machine! Anyway, how exactly did they shrink themselves?" Nicole asked, sure that it could never happen.  
  
"Well, they fired this...machine, and then they shrunk into itty-bitty people, and then they jumped into this tiny little submarine, and then it was 'The End.'" Sarah told them happily. "What do you mean, 'The End?' What happened to the humans?" Cristina questioned. "Well, that was the end. The episode of 'Itty-Bitty People and Their Tiny Little Submarine' was over." Sarah said cheerfully. "Didn't you say that you saw real people do that?" Nicole asked, puzzled. "No, I said people. Haven't you ever seen an episode of 'Itty-Bitty People and Their Tiny Little Submarine' ever?" Sarah asked, sure that they had. "Er...well...sorry if it disappoints you, but no." Nicole said, after recalling all of the shows she'd watched. "Sure? It's a very popular show, you know. It's even known to monkeys, and you know how hard it is for a monkey to get a TV." Sarah said sternly.  
  
"Forget about that stupid show! We need to follow Orp's tunnel somehow!" Cristina yelled. "Well, duh. Just noticed? That's what we've been trying to do!" Sarah exclaimed. Cristina sighed, and continued to think about their problem. "Well, maybe we could, like, dig up the top of the tunnel, so we don't have to crawl in there, and we could still follow the tunnel." Sarah said, looking into the hole. "Hmm...That might work. Wait, are we going to dig with our paws? I don't wanna get dirt under my perfectly clean claws." Nicole stated, looking at her nails. Sarah and Cristina agreed. They all didn't want dirty claws; after all, they've been keeping the clean for all this time, why dirty them now? "Ooh! I know! We could use my buddy, HAMMEROCK!" Sarah exclaimed. "Uh...sorry buddy, but it's better you than us." She added. "That's actually a good idea! Nicole, could you find two other...er...hammerocks, for me? I'm gonna try and figure out about how long this tunnel is." Cristina said. Nicole found two other hammerocks, and they all started digging.  
  
At the end of the tunnel...  
  
"Phew! That took a really long time! But, uh, where's Orps? Shouldn't he be at the end of his tunnel?" Sarah asked. "Maybe he abandoned his tunnel, and went out on paws." Nicole thought. "Yeah, maybe. But then how are we going to find him?" Cristina asked. "I don't know, maybe he's right behind you, and angry that you almost killed him, while making his tunnel collapse." Boomed a voice from behind them.  
  
Sarah, Cristina, and Nicole froze, and turned around. "Oh, it's only you, Orps. I thought you were a maniacal dragon, waiting to kill us." Sarah said, relived. "Really? That was something along the lines of what I was going to do," Orps said, as he shot a line of fire balls at the three. "I'm not sure if I would have used maniacal, though. Maybe something around half-dead." "Er, half-dead? What do you mean, half- dead?" Nicole asked, while trying to dodge another string of flames. Orps started to talk icily, "Well, I went to defeat the Sorceress, but failed, so I ran before she finished me off, and jumped down my hole. I didn't notice that you were making the roof of the tunnel cave in, though. Then, at the end, that rock-" "Hammerock." Sarah corrected. "Whatever. Anyway, that rock almost killed me, THAT STUPID ROCK!!!!!" Orps continued. "Hammerock." Sarah corrected again.  
  
"Do you think I care? Do you think that, after almost being dead, I would care about what the damned name of that rock is? If that's correct, then you are a thick-headed, idiotic-" Orps fell, unconscious, or maybe even dead, to the floor. "What? What happened?" Nicole asked. "Uh...well, I threw hammerock at him. Name-calling isn't nice, you know. Someone that calls someone else bad names deserves that!" Sarah exclaimed. "Well, yeah, I guess." Cristina said. They all paused. "Do you think he's dead?" Nicole chirped. "Maybe." Sarah replied. They paused again. "Well, that's the longest I can stare at a dead...er...dragon." Cristina said finally. "True. But, anyway, how can we convince those dragons over there to come here, 'cause Orps is...er..." Sarah looked down at the dragon. "Dead. I don't think there's anymore dragons over here!" "Hmm...maybe we don't need a dragon, maybe we just need a flying creature!" Nicole exclaimed. "Yeah! Why don't we just walk a few more...miles?" Cristina suggested.  
  
And with that, they started walking. They had no idea what direction they were going, or where they were going at all. They just wanted a flying creature. "If only I could fly." Sarah chirped after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I could fly across Nazret, and save this half of the world! Zoom!" Sarah ran around in circles, pretending to fly. "Well, I admit, I would be cool to fly. Then I could move with something other than my legs. Plus, my paws wouldn't have to get so dirty." Cristina said, looking at her filthy paws. "Having wings would be great! I could soar above those fluffy, white clouds up there, and see if you really could land on them!" Nicole yelled. "Who said anything about wings? I want to hover!" Sarah screamed, jumping up and down. The creatures went into quite pointless babble, though they thought it was fun, imagining all of those beautiful thoughts.  
  
"Well, we need to get back to business; finding a creature that can fly across the world." Cristina said. "Well, I don't think there's another animal for a few more miles." Sarah said, looking towards the horizon. "Well, then lets keep walking!" Nicole exclaimed. And so they did. They walked so far, they actually came to a town. "Hmm.You are now in the town of.Xygonizer! I thought a town was so far away from where we were!" Sarah screamed. "Yeah, I guess we actually made progress! I bet tons of the people living here can fly somehow!" Cristina said happily. So, the trio continued walking towards the town. 


End file.
